Category talk:Zoop
Pet notice Feel free to send Aquilamon, Auspistisia, Kismasa, Scorpon, Shigeni, and Wacryllic to the Adoption Center (And Liion to the ACB.). I don't have any specific plans for them. Gravity Core, Million Suns, Sacrifar, and Hellvent are all meant for the Decalogue pet contest. Aquabeam can be given to Poisonshot. Aserik can be given to HankGuideDude. Demmesabord is a future birthday gift for DMSwordsmaster. Miracles is another future birthday gift. The Nazcans are all meant as fan-made additions to their army. The forms of Miracle Matter are based off of your specification. I don't have many plans for those either. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 12:53, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Sending the ones on the top row over to the AC, save for Liion, as the Cross head may be verified at the discretion of LAT. The Decalogue pets were merely kept here until they were posted on a page, saving them from being lost as countless other images have. As all of them are on a page now, they can all be removed. Aquabeam and Aserik can be given at your discretion (it would be a bit strange for me to give away a pet I didn't make), Demmesabord and Miracles will be kept here for the same reason as the Decalogue pets were. As for the Nazcans, I'll keep looking to see if there's a proper page to put them. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 20:27, March 11, 2014 (UTC)' ::Well, Liion's head is actually based off of Look-a-troopa's 666 head ( ), so I'm not sure what to do about that. If you want to, you could recreate it as a usable head for Head Names, but if you'd rather not then I'll just send it to the ACB. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 15:26, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Aye. That and the first 666 head were made out of his boredom, didn't fit parameters, and haven't been set into a proper place as of yet, whether it be the Head Names, Cell Archive, or an unlisted branch. I'll go ask him about what he'd like to do. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 19:06, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Clean Up This Shet Before Lood Blows A Garter: The Musical Fun for the whole family. The idea of the Zoop category was to avoid clutter. If there's one thing I really don't like, it's being mobbed to death by purple slime babies unused images, mostly. This was intended to make some sense of that, at least for something that I like to pretend I have some authority/understanding over- pets. Of course, redlinks and unfinished articles and all of the cleanup that we all have to do and only Hank actually does isn't exactly my idea of a good time, but a small project like unused pet images alone seemed like a manageable project enough. It's been going well, by the way. Don't let my fake anger and the title throw you off. The dealio is that once something enters Zoop, it sort of goes into a domain of no return unless I put it there in the first place. Anyhow, this is going to be the section where you can mention exactly what you (the submitter of the image) have intended for the unused pic if it gets placed here and I mention it below. It's fine to leave something stuck in Zoop for a while, but if it starts collecting dust for over the course of a month or so without progress, I'll start drawing attention to it. Keep in mind that either me or Hank can decide about non-pet images that are kept here- me because I'm bad at finding appropriate categories and Hank because he can do whatever he dib he wants. Items in bold do not belong in Zoop and I would appreciate help in finding either a page to add the image to or a more fitting category for it. THELISTO * Hellaster (Poisonshot face it he's not defunct yet but he ain't gon reply about this): Awaiting permission to add. * Lock (A, Mori): Doesn't even belong in Zoop because it's not a pet. A generic lock image for suggested use of locked (protected?) pages. While there are certainly practical applications we could always make some sort of pet-ish image in regards to such template-purposes. Anyhow, I'll leave it here for a bit until its fate is decided. * My U.F.O. (Aeinstein Defunct?): Uh. ADDITIONALLY: *Updated the list. It was edited relatively quickly, but I intend to clear it of images that were placed with no prior knowledge or promise of use in the future. I'm attempting to deal with the above before dealing with the others not mentioned, which are also out of place but have some redemption factors in staying a while. The above list will constantly be updated and will not be kept as a traditional logged talk page. Below is where you can make note of any images you have made that have ended up here, which will be attended to and logged/not deleted. Feel free to create a new section every now and then if it gets ogrebearing. : I'll try and account for all my files, ye : - Awesomerific: Belongs in Chat Nonsense. : - Black King: I originally was going to put it in the AC once the story actually got going and all, but I guess it could be put in the AC. : - Bola: I have no idea what that is nor do I have any memory of making it. : - Bronze Visor: Honestly a bit of a pointless file. It was a WIP for the final sprite of Irkein, I believe. : - Dark Matter True Form: Just an arbitrary sprite I made. If desirable, it could be put on the Dark Matter species page. : - Glyfa: A pet sprite of the biological mother of Sarlan-Etriom. While probably best off under Mori's ownership, I've been thinking of making her somewhat of a prize breedable pet, despite the fact that she has offspring. : - Gridmask Femur: Made for a particular LDRP, if I remember correctly. : - HeartHate: Old gif previously used on my userpage. It can be trashed if no one else wants to use it. : - Herbun: Yes, I neglected to put it in the AC during the holiday itself. A placement is in order. : - High Commander Avis: Generic plot-related image that I'm not going to go in full detail about on a public space, wingbrother. : - Human Unarmed Base: I think it was for some sort of game I had in mind at the time? Not entirely sure what to do with it. : - Talkhaus-related Sprites: Honestly, most of them aren't even that Talkhaus-related. At least Unimoose can be an ACB pet, not sure about the rest. : ' LAT (Talk • )' 13:38, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :- 02 Spawn: That was originally intended to be a backup version for another one of my 02 pets, but I think it would be better to just use it as an attack for the available 02 pets. Just say that it has some of the attacks that the 02 pet has only it's weaker, and that all 02 spawns will fade away if the original is defeated. :- Darkstar head: I'll probably edit that later so that it can be more of an original design. :- DM1/DM2/DM3: Yes, those are all dark matter sprites depicting the characters you guessed. If you want to you could use them on their character pages/dark matter species page. Though someone (probably me) might want to edit them so that they don't look as horrible as I made them to be. :- amneSia: Yeah, just delete that. I'd wanted it to have looked much better, but it isn't really important enough for me to expend such an effort on it. :♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:50, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I should also point out this guy. He's a thingy I uploaded because I needed an image of him for purposes. I just uploaded it for the heck of it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 08:20, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Also, I'd like to adopt the Black King and Hellaster. If the wait rule doesn't apply to photos that were posted so long ago... '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:19, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :Deleted a few of these and adding Herbun. I'll get to more things at some point. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates) ' 20:03, September 13, 2014 (UTC)' ::What will be done with the now enormous amount of pets in the Zoop category? When are we going to put them in the centers? '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:58, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Still workain' them. I was personally letting some of my own sit here and I ended up pushing off the monitoring of the ones that have since been called out. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates) ' 23:39, January 17, 2015 (UTC)' : Accounting for my files chapter two : - Ancient Vampiric Blade: Attempt at making sense of : - Carbon Incarnate: Alternate thingy for phallic vampire : - Chaos Thrall: Sprite of Chaos' underlings, will add to this page : - The two things: might be best if we kind of erase the traces of those : - Human Unarmed Base: Obsolete, uploaded as part of a far too ambitious thing : - Irkien: Sprite of an unused character in the Miracle timeline : - Kole: Sprite of the character, could be added to the page if one were to be made : - Northern Continent: Obsolete, if I ever make an SR-styled map I'll just work from the ground up : - Pounce Card: Old version of the one that's on the ideas page :' LAT (Talk • )''' 12:46, January 18, 2015 (UTC)